


Visiting

by CeruleanMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanMusings/pseuds/CeruleanMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo allows Draco to step further into his closely guarded world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting

He didn't know what possessed him to ask Draco to come along with him. He was perfectly fine going alone, had been for a while, but this day felt different. Not as if he could put a finger on it. He had woken up that morning and something in the air felt off, so much so that he just couldn't ignore it. And then the words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Will you come with me?"

Five simple words. Who knew they would have so much impact? His cool palms flooded with sweat, his heart battered against his ribcage, his muscles clenched, and all of the moisture in his mouth was sucked out. When he agreed, Theo relaxed; but only for a minute. Weight then pressed down on his shoulders and made his movements sluggish. Tying his tie, fixing his cuffs, styling his hair, all mundane tasks took five minutes longer than a normal day.

But this was not a normal day.

Perhaps Draco sensed Theo's unease. Theo tried hard not to let it show but, then again, Draco always knew when something was wrong with him. His silence had the same affect as screaming in Draco's face. And he must have been screaming his lungs out for Draco to stop him with a hand to his arm.

"I don't have to go," he stated. The words had more weight than the let on.

Theo shook his head once. "No. It's time," he replied. He repeated the words in his mind so he wouldn't back out. Now that Draco was involved he would only bring shame to himself and his name if he didn't go through with it.

With a loud _crack_ they appeared at their destination. The sun beat down on Theo's face, making him squint off in the distance at the rows and rows of flowers. He turned the bouquet over in his hand once, twice, three times. He only stopped when Draco spoke up.

"I can wait here."

"You came all this way."

As if that were the reason Theo wanted him to come. It would be an inconvenience to have dragged him all the way out here. No. He needed the support. Draco knew, even if Theo didn't say it out loud. And he was thankful that Draco didn't try to poke fun at his neediness that day. This was one thing he didn't want ruined by downplaying the importance.

The dead leaves lining the path crunched beneath his feet. The birds' chirps pierced the otherwise still air. Theo counted the rows quietly beneath his breath. Not that he needed to, he knew where he was going. Stopping at one row he turned on his heel and traversed to the weeping angel relic in the back. It shadow stretched and lay over a few of the flowers beneath it, dulling their color.

Theo approached it and replaced the dead African violets with the new ones he carried. He set them down and lightly touched the cold wings of the angel. He stood at full height and let his eyes swing over the careful lettering in the gray rock:

Cherished memories of Cassandra Lydia Nott.

_Softly the leaves of memory fall,_  
Gently I gather and treasure them all,  
Unseen, unheard you are always near,  
So missed so loved so very dear

_7 April 1930 — 3 May, 1980_

"Hey Mum," he spoke to the wing of the weeping angel. "I want you to meet someone. You probably already know who he is—Hell, you're probably the one who had a hand in us getting together, I wouldn't put it past you—anyway, this is Draco." He motioned his boyfriend forward with a wave of his hand. "I know it took me a while to bring him but I had to be sure that…" his words trailed off. His bottom lip met his teeth. Be sure that he could handle it? Be sure that it was the right move? Be sure that opening himself up wouldn't be a mistake?

All of the above.

He grasped Draco's hand, entwining their slender, bony fingers. "I had to be sure that he was the right one. And he is." He glanced at Draco and offered up a small smile. His heart fluttered when Draco smiled back.

They stood in silence for a long while. Theo wasn't thinking of anything in particular, he let thoughts move through his mind at their own pace. Then a picture formed. Whether it was a dream or a wish, he didn't know, but a small version of him was running through a field of flowers, chasing after a woman. Her skirt was hiked up in her hands, her blond braid trailed behind her, and the sweetest laugh fell out of her mouth. He tried to concentrate on the sound, hold onto the image as long as he could.

Draco had to call his name three times for him to snap back to the present. He blinked, the dream fading away like fog, and turned to his companion. "Thanks for bringing me," he said.

Theo released their hands and draped his arm across Draco's shoulders. Pressing a kiss to Draco's forehead he murmured against his warm skin, "Thanks for coming."

"Would it be inappropriate to say 'Happy Birthday'? _"  
_

Theo thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No. This is the first time I've wanted to celebrate it."


End file.
